


Chronicles of War

by missingnolovefic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Multi, News Media, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, a couple longer stories hidden among the rest usually at the bottom of the chapter, and cakes, lots of different aus and crossovers, mostly happy endings, three sentence fic collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt replies and other drabbles left over from a tumblr prompt war.</p><p>Multiple pairings (each contained in their own chapter), crossovers, AUs, etc.</p><p>I chose not to warn because every drabble has a different theme. If there's anything you'd think I should at to the warnings above each chapter, please tell me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Tony

**Author's Note:**

> You can find these at my tumblr (tagged 'ingno writes') or you can prompt me there or here for another :)
> 
> Whenever one ship hits three drabbles they'll get their own chapter. The rest can be found under misc and threesomes.
> 
> As you can see, my friend Sky was heavily involved. I'll badger her into maybe posting her part of the war later.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: First one hints at malnutrition due to circumstances, last two deal with death, sacrifice and hinted at character death.

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony mutant au**

They met at Xavier’s for the first time.

Tony struck Steve as a weirdo, talking a mile a minute, breaking off mid-sentence and continuing on as if he’d kept talking, but then he was always attracted to strange things. Turns out he was talking to the machines and forgot that he had human company.

When Tony first saw Steve, he knew he was way over his head, head over heels crushing on the cute, little guy, who turned out to have quite a temper and a problem with letting things slide. But his mutation was fascinating to watch, as he put on muscles and inches with every couple kilocalories he’d eat, but shrink back into his small, brittle form whenever he was denied food. Tony made sure that that didn’t happen again as long as he could help it.

(A/N: there's a short stevebuckytony continuation in the stevebuckytony chapter)

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony kingdom hearts au**

A talking duck and dog have not been the strangest things Steve had seen in his long life, especially after being awakened from the ice.

Having the boy ask about who his Princess was turned out to be stranger though - apparently they had to save a ‘damsel in distress’?

When the Princess turned out to be Tony, Steve wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, but a confused Sora just patted him on the back, while shrugging at his companions.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony spykids au (good luck)**

_(this is so impossible i can’t even)_

Tony had known from an early age that while his father may have been famous as an inventor and business man, the one you had to really look out for? His mom. She was often just an afterthought to Howard’s business partners and a trophy wife for the press - but she was the one who lead the dance in household and marriage.

So when they adopted Steve, Tony knew that it wasn’t a “publicity stunt” his father was pulling, he knew that there was more to it because _Mom_ had insisted they take him in. Tony wondered what was up with the blond kid.

Then Howard and Maria got kidnapped, and Tony and Steve went to save them using all of Mrs Stark’s hidden gadgets and training. It was only when they grew up and interacted more with other children that they realized how… uncommon a childhood they’d led.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony cat returns au**

Steve had always been a scrawny kid with a big heart.

It was second nature to him to protect the kitten from those bullies when they were holding it up by its tail and throwing rotten fruit at it.

He got beaten up badly, but the next day was visited by a dark brown cat named Rhodey who led him through a portal into the cats’ kingdom where he met the kitten (though Tony despised that term), Prince Anthony.

It was love at first sight.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony butterflies**

When Tony the caterpillar escaped from his cacoon he sported crimson and gold wings with electric blue highlights and everyone was very impressed.

When Steve came out of his icy cacoon, he had turned white with blue and red sprinkled across his wings.

All spring and summer they danced around each other, showing of their wings and trying to impress the other.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Stony blogger!Steve and Journalist!Tony**

"Okay, so you run this blog, ALL CAPS?" Tony asked his date over coffee, the blond looked a little hipster with his clothes, but tall, broad and muscular, Tony wasn’t going to complain.

Steve shrugged, smiling at the brunet. “Yeah, that’s right. So, what do you do?”

"Little old me?" Tony snorted, taking another sip from his coffee. "Oh, I’m just a freelance journalist. You know, New York Times, Daily Planet…" He shot his date a grin. "I usually cover high-end business deals and the war industry."

 

 

**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) asked: Stevetony Flowers**

Tony had always been a fragile flower, most beautiful in full bloom, but a mimosa when hurt, withdrawing behind walls and walls and walls.

Steve always fashioned himself more as a bush, bendy enough to withstand the storm, but rigid enough not to bend to any whim.

It was not a far leap to imagine how Steve decided to grow around his beautiful flower, protecting it from all sides, but leaving a hole skyward so that the sun might still touch and give delight to Tony.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony princess monoke au**

Being raised by wolves and Mother Nature, Tony had a connection to the life around him, but he didn’t understand the humans that were hurting all that was around them.

Pepper and Rhodey, his companions since childhood and two giant wolves to boot, tried to discourage him from entering the military ford, but they couldn’t win against his curiousity.

And maybe, if he had listened to them, maybe they wouldn’t have chased after him and hurt so many. But then he wouldn’t have met Steve either, the young soldier willing to learn. Tony had to admit he was just selfish enough to not want to change that.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony comic book au (Tony is a comic character and Steve is an artist)**

As Steve drew the new panels for the Iron Man comic, all he could think about was the man probably still lying in his bed in his appartment, the little smoocher.

As he drew long sinewy legs and a towel wrapped just so around the main characters hips, he didn’t even realize that he was drawing Tony after his shower from memory.

The editor liked the new sketches, though, but the gleam in her eyes told Steve that he was busted.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony UP au**

Steve was growing old and bitter with age.

The young boy scout on his doorstep reminded him so much of his Tony, it hurt.

It had taken Steve a thousand years longer to appear 90 years old, and still he could never forget his husband or his dreams of flying.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony beauty and the beast au**

Tony was an engineer, he solved problems, but this was certainly bothersome.

He tried to find a way out of the cage, checking the metal and the way it was fastened to the ceiling and floor, as the door to the basement creaked, and his six years old son came stumbling in.

"Peter," Tony breathed, bile rising up his throat, "Peter what are you doing here, you need to get out, you need to run to the next village as quickly as possible, Peter, Peter, are you listening-"

The six year old ignored him as he struggled through the gap in the bars and finally flung himself in his Daddy’s arms. Tony hugged his son to him desperately, pulling off his jacket to wrap around the quivering boy. Just as he was starting to explain what Peter should do to get to the nearest village, the banging of the door against the stone wall and a mighty roar stopped him in his tracks.

Tony looked up, twisting so that his son was mostly hidden behind him as he stared at the golden furred beast hovering at his cell door, sniffing the air. Tony’s heart beat against his ribcage fast, as the monster’s eyes went from him to his son with a growl.

Instinctively Tony growled back.

There was a moment of silence, maybe even shock at the audacious human’s behaviour as the beast took his time to study its prisoner.

"I’ll do whatever you want," Tony grit out, locking his eyes with clear blue ice. "I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my son. I will work for you. I will make you whatever you wish. I’m an engineer, I’m a genius, I’m highly sought after. I make the best of the best. Give me the materials and give me my orders, and I will do as you wish."

Tony lowered his gaze for a moment and let that sink in, before raising his eyes to glare at his captor again.

"Whatever you want," he repeated, his brown eyes hard, "as long as my son is safe and healthy."

The beast took its time to think over the offer, tilting its head to the side. Tony’s gaze never wavered. It padded forward on all four, before rising to its full height.

"Deal," it pronounced softly, but its voice still echoed like doom. It grabbed the cell’s lock and crushed it in its paw. "There’s an upstair bedroom prepared for you. You may keep your son with you, but he will remain Our guest until such a time when We have no more use for you, inventor."

Tony nodded his understanding and gathered his frightened son up, waiting for the beast to lead them out of their jail into a more golden cage.

(A/N: this has since been revisioned and will be posted as a separate fic with more in the future. Some day.)

 

 

**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) asked: Steve/Tony, Opera**

Everyone thought Steve would enjoy something classic, so Tony took him to the opera even though he himself wasn’t much of a fun (he prefered his acdc and black sabbath).

And Steve had really been looking forward to it, and this was going to be _that special date_ where Tony would finally get over himself and-

And they ended up in the bathroom instead, with Steve crying quiet tears and Tony trying to comfort him, thinking how stupid an idea this was because **everyone knows** that operas are always said.

At least he should have vetoed _La Boheme._

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony opera au**

After the disaster that was the [opera date](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/79312134520/steve-tony-opera) Tony was confused to land in an alternate universe  _where he and Steve starred as the main roles_. In **gay** operas. Well and straight ones. At least they were still together here, too.

Steve didn’t want to hear anything about it when Tony returned, because he had taken the habit of cutting people of after “opera” was even mentioned. Rude, but sort of cute, so Tony encouraged it.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony ghost au (one is a ghost)**

Tony never felt safer than when he was alone in dark, creepy places.

Because every time he found himself in those circumstances _he_ appeared.

And whenever Steve was there, there was no where else he’d rather be.

 

 

**[avecuneb](http://tmblr.co/mjgc91QH2klVnU4BPzUzeOw): stony birds au**

Tony the Magpie hovered over his assorted treasure, lots of bits of metal and other shiny things he could work with to make useful.

Steve the Eagle watched him with one eye as he turned circles about their little forest nest.

It had been unheard of - an eagle and a magpie sharing a nest? Unthinkable! - but despite it all, Tony made a good father to Ian the baby cuckoo, if not the best idol.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony & Bucky full metal alchemist**

(…I’m all out of prompts, guys, pls?)

Tony loved Steve with all his heart, but he was really weary of his best friend.

Bucky had a metal arm (and everyone knows he tried alchemy way above his skills for that to happen).

So while Tony really loved Steve, he couldn’t stand Bucky, but Steve wouldn’t go anywhere without Bucky…

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony jazz au**

They first met at the jazz school, where Tony was learning the trumpet (and piano on his mother’s wish) and Steve just started learning the saxophone.

Tony kept teasing him, Steve snapped back.

When they turned 16 they kissed.

It just happened, okay!?

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony cake boss (we all know Tony is a perfectionist *v*)**

The Birthday cake gigantic, with waaaay too many candles (he wasn’t _that_ old, right?) and in his favourite colour too.

Only thing left to make everything perfect was Steve - but he was still on a mission, so Tony knew better than to hope- that was the moment Steve jumped out of the cake.

Tony stared, flabber-gasted, “Wait… what.”

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony death note au**

Steve really didn’t want to use the Death Note, but Tony was most important and Tony had a plan, right?

Yes, Tony had a plan, and if to reach Tony’s goals he had to sacrifice half his life again… he would do it.

For Tony. Everything for Tony.

 

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony rise of the guardians au**

When the moon appointed Tony the Tech Sprite as the next guardian, Steve was certain that this was some kind of misunderstanding.

The man was an irresponsible, irritating, arrogant, self-absorbed, grand-standing moron, and Steve was decided to just take the World’s Fate in his own hands.

(When Tony gave his life to save them all and _succeeded_ Steve felt stupefied, frozen to the spot as he watched their comrades run towards the fallen man, dead _deaddead_ **dead** how, how did it come to this, why would he, why would he do this to them, how, how could he even THINK-)

"I’m expendable. You aren’t."

 


	2. Steve/Tony/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the elderly home prompt deals with future major character death due to age
> 
> a couple prompts deal with jealousy and misunderstandings of three people in love with each other
> 
> the CSI drabble has wibbly wobbly timey whimey science

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky shaggy dog (like.. not evil or that :O)**

_(How do you even imagine this happening, fuck off, sky, whut)_

Tony had been busy a lot lately with all those important court dates coming up, and they understood, really they did; it’s why they never said anything, but Bucky could feel Steve sigh in his arms, and he could only return it.

When the animal shelter Steve was working at got itself into a high profile lawsuit, Tony didn’t hesitate to take the case (even if he probably shouldn’t, objectively, but for the sake of all their careers no one knew about their… relationship), and Steve realized that the genius still loved them even if keeping to war veterans housed and fed kept him busy with work.

Steve didn’t bring much money to the table to add to Bucky and his small stipend for going to war, the animal shelter really couldn’t pay him much and he volunteered a lot of his hours. Bucky was still getting used to loosing his arm, and Tony was secretly putting money away to save up for a high tech bionic prothesis.

Then everything got turned on its head as Bucky was turned into a dog somehow, and Tony and Steve took to carrying him around everywhere.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevebuckytony the hunchback of notre dame au**

Bucky had been stuck inside the church to hide away when tourists came ever since he’d lost his arm as a kid and run away from home.

When Steve’s nomad group came to Paris, he’d watch them from afar, from the tower of Notre Dame and then they’d met and Bucky felt his heart pounding.

Then Tony, an apprentice at the church, came running to worn them of priest’s Schmidt’s worrisome schemes and together the three boys ran away.

That’s how their love story started.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: SteveBuckyTony elderly home au (Toneeeeeeeeeee ;A;)**

Steve still visited them daily at the luxurious retirment resort Tony had thrown so much money at, so that they’d be looked after by the best nurses, doctors, physical therapists, cooks and other vital staff (though Steve would argue about the necessity of having two masseuses on call) in their old age - JARVIS had been installed into the building as well, of course.

Tony and Bucky still shared a room sometimes, taking solace in each other’s presence as their bodies slowly deteriorated while the Super Soldier Serum kept Steve’s in mint condition.

But Tony had been alone and surrounded by strangers long enough in his life, so he made sure to have friendly company in his old age at least. Pepper and Rhodey had taken him up on his offer, and Clint too when he lost his eyesight - Natasha seemed to have a similar problem to Steve where aging was concerned.

It wasn’t too bad, even if Bucky’s complaints about the cold metal joint of his mechanical arm grew more frequent, but the bastard was too stubborn to give up that last bit of autonomy he gained through the machine; even when Tony had the third heart attack in a week and knew he wouldn’t make it much longer.

Even if people thought Steve to be their adopted son or grandson when he took them out for dates once a month.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevebuckytony mutants au**

_(For the purely stony part,[click here](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/80222931498/stony-mutant-au)_ _)_

Everything seemed to change when Bucky entered the picture. Bucky who was Steve’s childhood friend. Bucky who knew Steve better than anyone else. Bucky who monopolized Steve’s time. Bucky who made Steve laugh like… like _that._ Bucky who Steve was totally crushing on.

Tony wanted to hate him. He really _really_ wanted to. He even got a good headstart on it because the other teen was snarky as fuck and Tony was a master of cheesy retorts. But Steve asked to take a look at the metal monstrosity that Bucky called his left arm and…

And somewhere along the way he came to like Bucky. Maybe even _like_ like. And it threw him for a spin, because the only other person he liked like that was- was Steve. Steve who was definitely in puppy love with Bucky. Who seemed to feel the same about Steve.

Bucky and Steve were perfect for each other, and Tony always fucked everything up, and he shouldn’t, _couldn’t_ do that to Steve and Bucky. Or even Steve or Bucky.

(Bucky however saw how much Tony was pining after Steve, saw the lingering looks and the longing, saw how Steve relaxed around Tony, saw the fond exasperation and heard the softening of his commander-voice when Steve ordered Tony to sleep or eat. Bucky saw how fucking much in love those two were and dared not interfere.)

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky toy story au**

"Howdy, cowboy," Bucky greeted him, a sly grin on his lips.

Tony crossed his arms over his astronaut suit with narrowed eyes, watching the other toy carefully.

He never saw the golden retriever stuffed animal sneak up on him before it was too late.

"Steve!!" he protested fuzzily, but Bucky and Steve just laughed at him as they pinned him to the ground.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky hospital au**

Tony had steady hands and a quick wit, and a canny ability to stay calm under high pressure. Really, he did his best work if the stakes were high. It made him a really good surgeon.

Bucky was a handicapped war veteran, but he volunteered as a nurse anyway, and his talking sessions with other amputees helped them come to terms with their new prothesis.

Steve, as head physician, shouldn’t be sleeping with either of them, or worse, with both. At the same time.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky christmas au**

"I am not doing the Christmas Past part again," Bucky grumbled, glaring at nothing. "Why can’t Steve do that?"

"Because, while I was also there in the past, I’m still here in the Present, too." Steve grimaced apologetically, following Bucky’s gaze to see what he was staring at. "Honestly, it isn’t that much better a part."

"Pah! Says you. Seriously, I’m not even allowed to talk on my part, do you know how fucking annoying that is, huh?" Tony groused, glaring at the same spot Bucky was looking at.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky pokemon au**

Steve sighed, using vinewhip to curl vines around his friends, keeping them apart. “No more arguing,” he declared.

Tony glared down at him, huffing smoke out of his nose but being careful not to burn Steve’s vines. It only happened once, an accident that he was careful not to replicate.

Bucky had no such qualms to spit a bubble of water at him, knowing it wouldn’t hurt him much. Brat.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky avatar au**

Tony was, if nothing else, curious - a good thing, since he was also a scientist, one of the foremost engineering minds working on the Avatar project.

It was to no one surprise when he misused military funds to build himself a body, but then, no one had expected any less from a billionaire playboy.

When he met the Na’Vi warriors Ste’ev and Buckiri, he thought he was going to die (and boy, did Bucky want to kill him, but Steve argued with him and Tony got to live), but that was only the beginning of their trouble.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevebuckytony college kids au**

"Not like you’re still tiny, Steve. C’mon. I bet if you talked to him, he’d be all over himself to impress you," Bucky said, nudging his best friend in the rips.

"Bucky," Steve admonished, blushing lightly, "It’s not like he even notices me. He’s Tony Stark, why would he?"

Bucky shook his head, wondering how blind his best friend could be. Still, Steve had been nursing this crush on the rich kid for a while, and even if Bucky’d rather Steve saw _him_ in that way, all he really wanted was his best friend happy. Besides, the Stark kid was a looker, rich and had quite a mouth on him.

(Steve would argue that that wasn’t a plus. Bucky would beg to differ. Steve was pretty sure that Bucky was crushing on Tony, too, so he held back, even if he had to agree that with his new jock looks he’d probably at least stand the chance of a one, two times thing.

He wouldn’t do that to his best friend though. Especially since he loved Bucky, but he knew the other never saw him like that. He was pretty sure he could convince his heart to settle on someone else, but his heart was stupid enough to settle on Bucky’s crush instead.

Stupid, _stupid_ heart.)

~~And Tony looked over when he heard that laughter like spring bells, saw the hot blond and the snarky brunet talking and watching each other, and he instinctlivey knew he would never stand a chance with either. They were made for each other, after all.~~

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky CSI au**

"What have you got?" Steve asked when Tony called a meeting down in the lab, aside from Stark only Banner was present from their science team.

"The composition of the crushed leaves recovered from the victims shoes indicate a forest from this area - Rhodey and Pep are already checking it out - and judging from the ruggedness of the cut on the victim’s neck compared to the clean cut along his leg veins, we’re dealing with at least two knives, maybe even two different killers." Tony clapped his hands excitedly, "But that’s not all! I took a closer look at his wristwatch and according to the rust of the metal he must have dunked it into water not half an hour before PoD, but! the skin around and underneath his watch does not comply with the decay of wet skin, so it must have been put on after his death."

Bucky stared at Tony, before teasing him, “You sure you haven’t just made that up? Sounded like lots of bull to me.”

Tony glared at the other brunet, “Keep that up, Barnes, and you won’t get laid tonight.”

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky ghost hunt au (should get someone to stream Ghost Hunt, it's amaze!)**

Tony learned about the Shibuya Psychic Research center while he was dating Rumiko, and when that relationship turned sour and he returned to the US, he still kept in contact with them.

Tony himself didn’t show any ESP abilities himself but he was clever and an engineer to boot, so he build robots and machines to find the ghosts and ESP-capable humans, then he created JARVIS, his mastser piece.

Steve was the fourth to join Tony’s team of misfit psychics, after he stumbled upon his own autoastral abilities (and boy it was still strange to project yourself as some muscled jock, but anything that worked…)

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky wwii au**

Bucky was the first to go to war, and he didn’t come back.

So Steve followed him, going through Project Rebirth and being a publicity monkey.

But then Tony had some kind of accident with his future tech and accidently landed in their camp while they were fleeing from Hydra.

It turned out to be perfect.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky wild west au**

When the Starks were hiring new stablehands, Steve and Bucky were both lucky enough to get jobs there.

When the Starks died and left their ranch to their son, Tony, Steve was less than happy (he didn’t get along with that stuck-up brat at all), but Bucky sweet-talked both of them into a shaky truce.

(And then Steve found out how he ‘convinced’ Tony and confronted their boss and somehow it ended with all three of them sharing a bed, don’t ask Bucky, he has no clue how.)

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybucky narnia au**

King Steve was kind and gentle, and he adapted well enough upon returning to the ‘Real World’ (but he wouldn’t back down from his beliefs and got called a self-righteous brat more often than not).

King Tony on the other hand was absent-minded but protective, and he never quite adapted upon returning (but he revolutionized technology with his knowledge of magic).

King James… King James always followed King Steve’s lead but he had a sharp wit and tongue himself, and he had the most trouble adapting (because in the ‘Real World’ he was missing an arm, the arm he had regained in Narnia lost again…)

 


	3. Misc. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various rare ships that didn't get enough prompts for their own chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of sex but nothing explicit, mention of prostitution-like deals/services, is anyone surprised that all those prompts involve Tony?

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetasha streetdancers au**

Steve watched from within the crowds as Natasha and her troupe belly-danced for the masses, coins and jewelry being thrown their way.

It was the third time they visited Steve’s town, and he had gathered enough courage to approach her after the show.

It was difficult to navigate through the mass of suitors and admirers, but his recent growth spurt granted him a couple inches and muscles over most men assembled.

He waved at Jennifer, a tall brunet draped in green, who recognised him after a moment and waved him over. She’d tell him where Natasha was since he couldn’t see her amongst the other dancers anymore.

"She saw you coming," Jen said and grinned at him, "she’s waiting for you in her tent. ‘Bout time you did something."

Steve blushed and didn’t even wonder how they knew he was planning something, he never had a good poker face.

Entering Natasha’s tent calling her name softly, Steve followed her beckoning hand behind some curtains curiously.

And found her lying in wait, naked, hidden only with transparent cloths and a coy smile for him.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: tonysam pro gaming au**

Tony made a name for himself as Iron Man in Call of Duty circles, participating in tournaments and even getting a PR deal out of it; he was supposed to show-off the latest game at the Gamescon in Germany.

Sam’s been living in Köln (or Cologne as Tony insists, causing Sam to roll his eyes at him) for the past half year to train with his team for the Gamescon’s League of Legends tournament.

They had met at a similar convention at an esports event two years prior and had kept in contact via teamspeak and skype. Sam supposed the sex seemed inevitable in hindsight, but it had surprised him in the heat of the moment nonetheless.

 

**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) asked: coulson pepper best bros taking over the known universe**

_(I don’t even know what to write to this bc yup yup they do and J.A.R.V.I.S. helps like, duh)_

"Phil, where do you have the paperwork for the Martian Settlement Agreement? - Jarvis, please pull up the current satisfaction rating, sort by planet, gender and affiliation to the preset groups. Thank you. - No really Phil, I need those papers for the rebuttal of the Saturn City Discontent Anouncment - oh coffee, thank you, Dum-E."

"Trade you Saturn for Pluto, Pepper. I swear, the whole army of secretaries we have does almost nothing to lighten the paperwork - no thank you Dum-E, I don’t need a smoothie. Butterfingers, I need copies of these papers, print on both sides. Jarvis, if you could pull up the Plutonian Rebellion Act?"

"Of course, Agent Coulson. Miss Potts, there are no significant changes in the ratings as by standard parameters, however, if I might advise you to take a look into the Saturn City Council members? There seem to be… discrepancies in their reports."

"Thank you, Jarvis, yes, please."

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: science bros NASA au**

Tony and Bruce met at a physics conference. While Tony had always been more interested in the practical physics and engineering sides, Bruce was a theoretical physicist.

Since Stane had run Stark Industries into the ground and bought out, leaving Tony with the shambles of an inheritance, Tony didn’t know what to do; his future had always been defined by his father even in death.

Bruce, though, Bruce had a dream and as they lay in bed together that night, Tony listened.

"I wan to go far," he’d said, "I want to see the stars upclose. There’s so much hate and violence on this planet, and it seems so peacefull out there…"

Two years later, when they both had their PhDs they applied at NASA together and got lucky enough to be both admitted at the same time.

  
  


**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) asked: Bruce/tony, circus**

They were a lot of weird people in the circus, but both Tony (the man with the metal heart) and Bruce (or rather, his alter ego the Hulk) were definitely the highlights of the freakshow - not that they were treated much as freaks by the other circus members, and Tony had more admirers and worshippers than any other.

But Bruce… Bruce needed comfort after a Hulk Out, even if it was scheduled. The Hulk was kept at a distance from the audience of course - they weren’t stupid - but it still took its toll on the man.

But for some reason Tony couldn’t figure out, Bruce _liked_ working at the circus - he was also their vet, as Tony was their engineer and handyman - and whenever Tony asked him, Bruce would smile at him in fond exasperation and draw him into a kiss without answering.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: samtony princess and the frog au (not 63 :3)**

"Buuuuuuuuuuut Saaaaaaaam," Tony whined, before accidently croaking again.

"What. Now. Stark," Sam replied exasperately, shooting the other frog a glare.

"I don’t want to kiss no princess," Tony paused, thinking it over, "Well, I will to get us out of this shit, but I’m still not convinved Steve is a princess. Just saying."

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: PepperCoulson gardening au**

As Pepper heaved a sack full of earth over to her new flower bed, she nodded at Phil Coulson, who was working a couple rows over.

The pay was bad, and the heat beating down on them made it hard work, but she had always loved flowers.

Maybe she should have become a florist, but then she wouldn’t get to get her hands dirty, nor would she have met Phil. A secretive smile passes her lips, just thinking of him.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Clintony mountain climbers au**

"I swear, Stark, if your gear gives up on us…" Clint grumbled, dangling from his zipline, trying to find a new hand- or foothold to cling to the mountain again. He was a professional, dammit!

"Pfft, as if," Tony commented lightly, while simultaneously struggling to catch up to the blond, the muscles in his arms straining. Beautiful arms, muscular from the heavy work in the workshop, but no where close to Clint’s professional climber muscles. "Somehow, I imagined less stress getting up, more working up a sweat while on top."

"Your own fault for choosing this difficult a mountain for your first time against my advice," Clint snarked back, a grin tugging at his lips. "You know, me, the professional mountain climber you hired for assistance and company on your way up?"

"How could I forget, you keep bringing it up every other sentence," Tony tossed back, finally at the same height as the other, "and you realize I meant _company_ , not **company** when I put that in the request right? Because specifying “blonde and blue eyes” would have been overkill otherwise, you know, if I just wanted **company** and not, like, _company_.”

In response, Clint swung over to him, throwing an arm around the playboys waist, breathing “I know” into his ear, before letting go of him with one last slap on his ass and starting climbing upwards again.

Tony gaped up at him, where Clint was almost at the last edge.

"Admit it, Stark, you just hired me to wriggle my ass on the way up!" Clint shouted, before giving his ass one last amazing wriggle as he climbed over the edge.

 

**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) asked: Avengers solar system AU**

Long after his shield-brothers passed away (even the Captain had to lay down his shield, even if he lived longer than the others), Thor visited the Earth again.

His friends had been turned into myths and legends by then, but he told the Earth United’s leader about them, how they were true.

In return he learned about the solar system named after them. The Avengers system, with its sun called America, surrounded by the Iron Dwarf, the Hawk’s Eye, the neon-green planet called Hulk and the Black Widow, a planet so dark it almost vanished in the Hulk’s shadow.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevethor football au**

"It’s called soccer," Steve insisted, bumping shoulders with the striker after practice.

Thor gave him a pitying glance.

"You may be team captain, but you can’t change the fact that the only place it’s not called football is the US," he paused for a second, "and maybe Canada. Because of your so called ‘football’ where you don’t even play the ball with your feet."

Steve glared at him good-naturedly, but the other blond’s grin was infectious. He never could stay mad at his boyfriend anyway.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: tonycoulson phone seller au**

"So we’re in agreement."

Tony shook Phil’s hand, his fingers straying up to brush over the soft skin on the inside of his wrist.

"Yes. You get right to sell the new Stark smartphones a month before any other shop, as well as a couple other perks. In return," Here, Tony smirked, tugging Phil closer to wrap an arm around his waist; he leaned down do breath hotly into the other’s ear, "there are several perks for _me._ ”

  
  


**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) asked: phil/tony cars**

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark," a voice stopped him in his wake, Tony turned, the drivers uniform still clinging mostly to his skin yet, but he had to wonder what one of his major sponsors was doing in the showers.

"Ah, Mr. Coulson. I hope you enjoyed the race?" Tony replied gibly, setting down his helmet on the bench next to the towel and running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Coulson’s smile grew genuine. “Indeed,” he mumbled, his gaze gliding over Tony’s gleaming torso, “but I find that there are more things to be enjoyed here than sports cars.”

Tony grinned and shrugged out of the uniform, turning around before pulling it down completely, than nudely sashaying towards the showers.

"Perhaps then," he purred, shooting his sponsor a smouldering look over his shoulder, "we could enjoy those things together?"

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: justinobadiah jail gang au**

_(_ _WHAT ARE YOU EVEN…. SKY WHAT_ _)_

Obadiah hadn’t counted on getting caught, he had always been clever and had Tony and his little friends wrapped around his fingers, he was a master manipulator.

Justin just grinned at him from where he said, holding court over a gang of prisoners, waving him over.

"No luck with the little shit, huh." Justin looked him up and down, his grin settling into a smirk. "Well, can’t be helped. Come sit with me, why won’t you?"

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: tonythor bar owner/employee au**

To piss Ross off, Tony bought his favourite bar, but to make sure Ross couldn’t return, Tony hired the most muscular, tallest and broadest guy in town.

Thor was a really cut, intimidating guy, but he had the heart of a teddy bear, so he made the perfect bouncer.

And every other night, he bounced Tony into his bed.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: darcyclint skydiving au**

Darcy threw him a daredevil grin over her shoulder, checking the parachute one last time before jump off - Clint grimaced, he couldn’t believe they were really doing this.

Darcy saw, she always did.

"What, you scared of heights, birdbrain?"

Her grin grew into a smirk, and she flipped her hair back.

"Catch me if you can!" she crowed, before jumping out of the plane.

Clint cursed and jumped after her, but a smile was playing around his lips.

A hawk never missed its prey.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: tonyrumiko lawyer au**

When Tony waltzed into the court room, he was 200% sure he would win the case.

When he walked out, defeated, he didn’t spare a second to ask Ms Fujikawa out on a date.

She agreed. They had dinner and a whirlwind romance. They got married a year later.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: NatashaRhodey rodeo**

With her hair cut short and her breast bandaged flat, she could pass as a pretty boy, Rhodey thought as he watched her talk to the manager.

Too bad girls were forbidden from riding the bull here, because there was no one better than his girl (and she would kill him if he ever refered to her as that openly).

Natasha was a lot better at the rodeo than him, but Rhodey wouldn’t be a cowboy if he at least didn’t try to beat her at it (and she would kill him for simply surrendering the victory to her to, and he loved her for it, he couldn’t help it, he was her boy after all).


	4. Bucky/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Iron, Starkbucks, whichever name you prefer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> typical Bucky related angst. also surprise Howard/Steve because _Sky is an asshole_.

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: winter iron ponyo au**

Tony looked at the robot… android… cyborg? boy and poked him with his screwdriver again, huffing a breath.

"How does that even work? You can’t just grow flesh and muscles and skin like that!"

Bucky looked at him, grinning toothily at the other boy, “I wanted to stay with you. I like you, Tony!”

And with that he hugged the surprised boy.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: winter iron brother bear au**

Bucky had gone to hunt down the bear that killed his best friend and blood brother Steve.

While Tony understood his lover’s need for revenge, since Bucky felt guilty for provoking the bear that had killed Steve, he was worried for the other man’s life since he had lost an arm in the fight that had killed Steve.

After weeks and weeks and months of waiting, Tony finally accepted what everyone around him already knew: Bucky had died fighting the bear that had taken Steve’s life.

So Tony gathered his weapons and went across the mountain ridge, to hunt down the bear that had taken the love of his life - and as he was about to ram the spear into said bear, it turned into his lover and the spirits of their ancestors appeared.

Tony felt very, very confused.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: winter iron were-snow leopard au *u***

Tony watched the other cat wearily, his tail swishing through the air agitatedly.

With a playful growl, Bucky pounced.

After they had finished their playfight, they transformed back into human forms.

Tony grinned at his partner, fingers trailing lightly from his neck to his metal shoulder.

"Glad it worked out," he stated, brushing his thumb across the gleaming metal, "though I guess I could work on the re-forming speed. You were a bit wobbly there before this thing caught up with you."

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: tonybucky & stevehoward space adventures au**

Tony loved Bucky, he really did, exploring space was a lot more fun with him by his side.

His relationship with Bucky had one huge downside however: Steve. Or, more precisely, Bucky’s best friend always tagging along. Which meant his dad tagging along. Because they were dating. Urgh.

Tony was very very carefully not thinking about that, thanks.

  
  


**s** **[kydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Winter Iron author!Tony and assistant!Bucky au**

After hours of signing his hand felt like crap, and the publicity smile was etched onto his face, he felt twitchy and tired and he couldn’t remember why he thought  _ publicity  _ was a thing he had to do, the book could speak for itself-

That was when his new assistant, the one his publisher Pepper hired for him, came in with a hot cup of coffee and a daredevil grin, sitting down next to him.

Tony took the cup and drank a long swallow, while Bucky reached for his writing hand and carefully massaged blood back into the limb, Tony leaning into him with a content sigh.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: winter iron princess diaries au**

When Bucky heard that Tony was actually the secret princess of a country he hadn’t even heard of his heart sunk - now he’d never had a chance.

Not that Tony wasn’t lusting after that jock and Bucky’s former best friend Steve anyway (or when it was a straight day, one of the red head sisters, Natasha and Pepper).

So he was surprised when Tony asked him to the ball after all.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Winter Iron fashion designers au**

Tony Stark was famous in the fashion world, he booked the best models and had the craziest ideas (and his manager, one Pepper Potts, had the best PR management for him he could dream of), he sat next to Karl Lagerfeld and drank champagne with Heidi Klum.

So it was a safe bet for Bucky to make this deal, a couple hot nights in Stark’s overly luxurious suit in return for a spot on the best newcomers of the year fashion walk.

Instead it turned into years of hot nights, even hotter arguments and screaming matches, very disapproving friends (Rhodes and Steve had almost the  _ exact same stern glare _ , how even…), collorbarations and a rise in fame for Bucky, culmulating in a very public marriage proposal and damn, that wasn’t even the end.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: tonybucky harry potter au**

All told, Hogwarts wasn’t that bad.

Tony might be biased though.

And it had nothing to do with that boy from Hufflepuff…

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: winter iron viking au (mind you, horns aren't common viking attire XD)**

(…you just REALLY don’t want me to make a horny pun, do you? <.<)

Antonisen and Burkhard (the second one, they calld him Bucky to distinguish between the two) were from the same village, but they didn’t go to the sea at the same time; it was a surprise then when they met aboard the same ship, on the same crew.

They had fun adventures together for quite a few years, though they only told of the fights at land and sea when stories were swapped at the camp fire, not about the adventures only the two of them found together between the sheets.

One day they would return to their village and settle down, like their ancestors did; or maybe they would stay on the sea, tempted by it’s siren call and fight side by side for many years to come.

 

**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) said: winter iron: bucky's arm is on the fritz so tony's working on it. ( with or without bucky attached to it is fine) they start talking**

(Not exactly what you were asking for, but I couldn’t get this out of my head)

While Rogers and Wilson were busy taking out Hydra bases, trying to stay on the Winter Soldier’s trail and eliminating possible future targets of his to make the chase easier, or something, Tony wasn’t quite convinced Cap wasn’t just venting his frustrations there – it wasn’t like Tony was keeping tabs (well, technically, Jarvis was). Anyway. Back on topic.

So while Captain America and his New Best Friend (some kind of Barton-esque Rhodey apparently, good for him) were out there somewhere bashing heads, trying to track down the infamous Hydra assassin, said Russian was… sitting in Tony’s workshop. Tony paused at the door to stare incredulously for a moment longer. Nope. Not hallucinating. Definitely a Russian assassin sitting on his workshop bench. Not even the fun kind (not that Ms Romanov liked to play with him anyway. Not the fun games, at least).

“Jarvis” Tony took a step back towards the stairs in the vain hope that the Russian killer hadn’t seen him yet. The blank face turning to watch him didn’t give much credit to that theory. Shit. “how did he get in there and what does he want?”

Tony watched cautiously as he saw the Winter Soldier flinch minutely – Jarvis voice must have surprised him a little – before he replied something rapidly. Tony waited patiently for his A.I.s report while his thumb hovered over his phone’s send text button – a text to Pepper to evacuate Stark Tower and stay away until informed otherwise. Just because they’d broken up didn’t mean he didn’t still care for her and her health. Not to mention the million employees working in the Tower.

“There are no records of the intruder’s entrance nor his identity, sir. Judging by the missing surveillance, the intruder entered three hours ago without detour and stayed in the workshop since. Circumstances suggest that he is indeed the Winter Soldier that has recently been active in DC. He requests your help as an engineer with a device, sir.”

Tony tilted his head and the Soldier stared back calmly. “Did he say what kind of device, Jarvis?”

“He didn’t specify, sir.”

“What’s the chances this is all an elaborate trap?” Tony asked, even as he walked up to the workshop door and tapped in his code, eyes never leaving the assassin.

“Considering the intruder’s probable profession rather high, sir.” Jarvis paused as the entrance code was accepted. “However, there would have been easier ways to achieve your death within the last three hours than to wait in open sight, sir.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully in response, finally entering his workshop. He circled around to where the Russian was sitting. He stopped several feet away, arms crossed behind his back. He looked him up and down, assessing, before quirking a brow at the intruder.

“Zimniy Soldat. The Winter Soldier. Hydra’s little pet assassin. Potentially former Sergeant Barnes of the 107th. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

He stared back at Tony blankly, sitting passively on the bench with his hands in his lap. Was that a silver glove or was his left hand made of metal? Silence settled between them and for a moment Tony thought the Soldier wouldn’t speak up at all.

“Tony Stark. Son of Howard Stark, eliminated in 19XX. Mission reason: dangerous engineer without any convertibility. Tony Stark, weapons manufacturer. Stopped building weapons in 2008. Build Iron Man armour. First attempt at elimination: mission failed. Re-categorization: Tony Stark pilots Iron Man armor. First attempt at acquisition: failed. Second attempt at elimination: failed. Second attempt at acquisition: partial success. Third attempt at elimination: failed. Attempt of acquisition backfired. Fourth attempt at elimination: failed.”

The Soldier fell silent as Tony gaped at him, trying to get his brain to make sense of the words. His parents’ deaths were… Hydra’s faults? And they made several attempts for his suit and life…? Which ones?, a part of his mind wondered, while the other was furiously trying to figure out why the man was telling him this. With a frustrated frown, he decided to just ask.

“Why are you telling me this?” Tony ambled over to a table that was cluttered with various tools and pieces of metal, but allowed him to keep a wary eye on the Soldier. Among the clutter laid two prototype bracelets and the pieces of a repulsor glove he could repurpose in case the assassin decided to attack after all.

“Elimination reason: dangerous engineer with no convertibility.” The Soldier stared at him as if that explained everything. Seeing Tony’s nonplussed reaction, he frowned at him determinedly. “Chances of conversion to Hydra ideology: 0.0001 percent. Chances of Hydra association: 0.001 percent. Advised course of action: elimination of target and acquisition of target’s property.”

Tony turned around, raising both eyebrows in a show of surprise, then crossed his arms and frowned right back at him. “That still doesn’t explain you’re being here. What device do you need help with?”

In response, the Winter Soldier drew back the sleeve of his left arm. Tony sucked in a deep breath, his arms falling back to his sides. So it  _ was  _ a metal hand, fuck, a whole metal  ** arm ** even. Without noticing it, Tony had taken a couple steps towards the assassin, then rocked to a sudden halt as he realized what he was doing. Still. A robotic arm. His fingers twitched.

“Mission one: failed. Mission two: amended. Mission in progress. Lost contact with base. Requiring recalibration.” At the last one, he gestured at his metal arm and looked at Tony pointedly. Tony whistled. “Report mission progress during recalibration.”

“Well, let’s see what I can do for you,” Tony agreed readily enough, stepping the last few feet closer and settling down on the bench next to the Soldier. As Barnes rattled of a list of Hydra bases destroyed, Tony took apart his left arm and hoped this leap of faith was worth it.


	5. Steve/Tony II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stories are getting longer here, heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pining. lots of pining. also one abo'verse towards the end

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Stony dancing with the stars au**

Tony didn’t mind when they made the Avengers special edition of Dancing with the ~~stars~~ heroes, he was forced to take dancing lessons as a kid, and he kept up with it every now and then.

Steve was completely at the mercy of his professional dance partner, and it would have been funny to see him fumbling about, profusely apologizing except-

Except. Except it wasn’t Tony he was touching, except the dancer kept flirting with Steve, except she got a lower and lower cleavage with each show, except the public voted Steve on because of his looks, except he was paraded around like public property, _except he was doing intimate poses with that- that-_

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony astronauts au**

They’d been stuck on the space station for two months already and were currently not speaking - again - because they’d argued over… over… Tony wasn’t really sure anymore, but he knew he’d been in the right.

22 months to go - two years in total - and already Tony couldn’t stand the self-righteous prick anymore, even if he was pretty to look at.

Tony gritted his teeth and pushed back the dreams he’d had the last few nights, about the blond and how zero gravity could lead to some… wild… positions - because it wouldn’t ever happen! It wouldn’t!

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony ranch au**

See, every farmer and cowboy around knew that if you had a troublesome horse, you called Ranger Rogers, so it was no coincidence that Hogan welcomed him with open arms to have him take a look at Antonius - or Tony as the stablehands called the dark brown stallion.

He was a powerful horse, and just as headstrong as his award winning father - Howard, of the Stark line, the breaking in of which had made Steve famous.

The blond cowboy was known for his patience and gentle hand, but consistent rules of training - still it took him months to get Tony anywhere close to workable and even than he would only accept Steve riding him.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony models au**

Since he had gotten his first camera, little Tony knew what he wanted to become: a photographer (it didn’t hurt that Howard owned a fashion magazine, but when Tony took it over, he appointed his assistant as CEO and got down to do the male model shoots himself).

Steve Grant Rogers was a newcomer on the scene, but he would hit like a bomb, of that Tony was sure as he told the other to turn this way, chin up, yes perfect - and he was, that sinful body of wonders, Tony had no clue how he _hadn’t_ modelled for the big mags yet - and wearing cut-off biker jeans and a leather vest that hid almost nothing.

After the shoot Tony made his usual cacophony of noise, hidden compliments and barbs, with a little more flirtation added in than usual - and God was that worth it, the bright red colour sneaking onto Steve’s cheeks, and he could see that blush starting to run down his chest as the model quickly pulled on his tee.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stony museum au**

Tony wandered away, bored with the current conversations to be found at the art museum, where he only was because he was loaning some of the more pricey pieces - the curator, Miss Potts, has been a good friend and as his former assistant he owed her for all the bullshit he put her through.

He stopped in front of a painting that had featured heavily in his teenage fantasies: Saint Stephanus by the famous renaissance artist who’s real name was still unknown but who signed all his paintings with ‘Buchanan’.

The man it depicted simply couldn’t have existed, he was an Adonis, his muscles and proportions probably exaggerated, and his pearly skin and golden hair as otherworldly as the blinding white wings the artist had added; the best part, in Tony’s humble opinion, was that only a fluttering curtain hid his intimate parts, just transparent enough to hint at otherworldly proportions there, too.

 

**[avecuneb](http://avecuneb.tumblr.com/) asked: Steve tony, big cats**

"Tony, no," Steve said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, "you cannot take it with you."

"But, Steeeeve," Tony pouted up at the Captain, holding the baby tiger closer.

"No, Tony," Steve sighed, pinching his nose, "just… no."

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) said: Steve and Tony goes on a travel around the world in a large sail boat :D They're aaaaaall alone and tony has made sure the bed in the boat is almost twice the size of a king size and it's also softer ;)**

They’d been planning this since Junior High.

Steve watches in amusement as Tony flits about the boat, which really considering the price it must’ve cost is more of a small yacht. It’s painted bright red, has golden doorknobs and a star-and-stripes design in blue and white starboard. The same design Steve has on his left shoulder in dark blue ink.

"Tony."

Steve follows after the Stark heir languidly, observing as he frets over the cushions and fridge contents and navigational system. Shaking his head he leaves the distracted man to settle his own pre-journey jitters. While Tony’d gone on to MIT straight after high school and already graduated in multiple majors, Steve had enlisted. He’d only had a growth spurt shortly before graduation but it was enough to get him accepted in the army.

He hadn’t seen Tony in over three years.

Back in school, he’d always had something of a crush on Tony. He’d never said anything because Tony had always encouraged him in going after Carter. And he’d liked Carter, she was pretty and smart and didn’t tolerate any bully. They’d dated for a year before they’d broken up, but they’d stayed friendly. It wasn’t like that with Tony.

It wasn’t like that with Tony at all.

"Tony!" Steve shouts, leaning back out of the doorframe to see where his travel partner has ended up. He’d just finished checking out the three rooms on the small yacht, and he’d noticed something… strange. His heart is pounding heavily as Tony comes ambling around the corner, looking at him questioningly. "Tony, have you seen the bedroom?"

The only bedroom. With only one bed.

A giant ass bed, granted, but still. It fills most of the room, the drawers and cupboards build directly into the floor and only a thin path to walk around the bed. It’s round, without a headboard and a multitude of pillows and quilts. Steve gives Tony an unimpressed stare, though the thought of spending the coming nights in the same bed as Tony is… tantalizing.

But maybe he’s misinterpreting things.

They haven’t seen each other for years and what might’ve been there might be long gone. If there ever were any on Tony’s side at all. So Steve crosses his arms over his chest (and no, he’s not showing off his bulging muscles) and eyes Tony wearily. Tony gives his arms an appreciative look (and what is this tingling feeling spreading across his cheeks?) before shrugging.

"It’s better than two twin beds. No chance to fall off," Tony explains, gesturing wildly. He stops, considers Steve for a moment, then grins bashfully. "And well. Easier to have sleep overs in, don’t you think? We haven’t seen each other much lately and I thought…" he trails off, looking down.

"I missed you," he murmurs.

Steve lets his arms drop, and feels his expression softened. “I missed you, too,” he admits. Before he can talk himself out of it he tugs Tony closer into a hug. At first the brunet is stiff and tense, but after a moment he relaxes, folding his arms in turn around Steve’s waist and buries his face into his chest.

"This feels a lot differently from when you were small and skinny, Rogers," he jokes, voice muffled in Steve’s shirt. He can’t help but smile. Maybe. Maybe after they get to know each other again, and maybe if the sparks fly… if the mood fits…

They’re going to be out on the sea for the next six months. They have time. A lot of sights to see and a lot of driving and navigating to do. And just the two of them. So yes.

Maybe.

**[miss-ingno](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/) said: Alpha!Steve nuzzling into Omega!Tony's neck, nibbling at his scent glands. Slowly stroking down his side, stopping just above his butt. "May I?" he asks, voice husky and unpresuming. Steve always asks for his consent, even if it's the second or third round of the night. It might've been annoying if it wasn't so sweet. No one else ever asked. They all presume from the get-go or keep their distance from the start. He used to have bitchfests with Pep and Rhodey about this. But not Steve. He asks.**

[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/post/101120661678/alpha-steve-nuzzling-into-omega-tonys-neck-nibbling):

> RIGHT, YOU JUST KEEP ON WRITING THESE SICKLY SWEET THINGS AND I MIGHT JUST MELT

At first Tony had been really wary about Steve showing an interest in him. Sure, the guy was OK once you got to know him, hanging out was kinda fun and he was a damn good tactician. He never intentionally used his alpha status in their little arguments, no matter how much Tony tried to provoke him. Sure, there was some posturing and showing off but it felt a lot more like… like…

Like flirting.

And wasn’t that a scary thought.

So. Cap wasn’t as bad as he could be. Which, with Tony’s past experiences in mind, didn’t actually say much. But Tony might, maybe, somewhat like Steve just a little bit, too. In that way. And he hadn’t noticed until this morning, when he came awake after his second cup of coffee run empty and an amused Steve topped it off again. Tony froze when he realized that he made whiny noises turned into purring, felt himself stiffen against Steve’s side, his cheek still pressed against the other’s shoulder and thought. Oh. Shit.

And while he was still trying to regain his bearings, he noticed that Steve had tensed with him and his eyes were moving rapidly to catalogue exit and entrance points, scanning the room for threats and that was. No. Just no. Clint was watching them with a fondly exasperated expression from where he was sitting between the fridge and the stove with his bowl of cereals, and Steve was turning back to him, eyes still alert and Tony just.

He sipped his coffee and let himself slump against the alpha again with a sigh, carefully relaxing his taut muscles, mind going into overdrive. He’d love nothing more than to retreat to the workshop and have a quiet panic attack, deal with this in privacy, but he knew better to leave a worked-up combat ready super soldier alone in such a state. Steve’s instincts were screaming to defend him and leaving where he could watch over him would trigger more protective instincts.

Best case scenario, Cap would just follow him down to the workshop and sit in front of the glass doors to guard him. Still less privacy than he’d like, but the workshop would be a lot more defensible space which might calm him down further. Worst case scenario, Steve would be too polite to follow Tony into _his_ space. He’d beg off, destroy a couple punching bags, get even more frustrated at himself until he fled the Tower like a caged animal and picked a fight with some alphas.

Neither was really an option. Onto plan C, then.

"Come on then, Cap!" Tony said enthusiastically, clapping his hands as if in anticipation. "Up, up, we don’t have all day."

Steve was shaking his head like a wet dog, staring after Tony in bemusement. Tony stopped looking in the mirror in case he was caught staring. Hm. Labrador or Golden Retriever? Both fit Cap pretty well, and he was getting off topic.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, trotting after him without complain.

"I promised you, Cap, don’t think I’ve forgotten." Tony threw him a grin over his shoulder, making everything up on the fly. Plan C really only stood for Company (and might also stand for Captain, but shhh) and on the way to the elevator Tony had reviewed and disregarded plenty promises he’d made even half-jokingly already. If they went out, they’d have to go somewhere isolated because strangers might tip Steve off the edge.

So best stay somewhere in the Tower, make sure JARVIS cleared his schedule or take Steve with him to meetings - not the workshop, he’d already ruled out the workshop, Steve would feel like he was retreating somewhere safe, which would put him on even higher alert. Shit, how’d he get into this situation?

But the idea of just telling Steve how much he was shocked by his own, dare he even think it, _mating_ behaviour, that would just involve a sad Steve and those puppy dog eyes that no one could withstand (plus point for retriever, he’d have to make JARVIS keep tally).

There were a couple shops in the lower area, mostly vendors on the ground floor and firms on the next couple levels up. Higher up from there- Tony paused as the elevator doors slid open. Why go up when you can go down? Yes, he remembered telling Cap he’d show him his garage later, maybe let him drive a precious car or two. It had been a joke at the time but.

At the thought of just the two of them, in a car, alone, made Tony feel giddy with excitement. Cap was watching him intently, and Tony couldn’t help but grin up at him. It’d be almost… almost like a date. And maybe Cap would take him for a spin on his newly tuned up bike afterwards?

"Jarvis, garage!" Tony announced, turning towards Steve. "Believe me Cap, you’re gonna love it."


	6. Various Threesomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> Some old ones, some newer ones. Various ships.

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: carolstevetony howls moving castle au**

"So," Tony looked the blond behind the counter up and down speculatively, "You’re the guy that stole Carol away."

"I beg your pardon?" Steve asked, blinking his blue eyes filled with innocence. Tony couldn’t help but grin.

"She goes by the name of Marvel, which honestly, she is. One of the best witches out there," Tony uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, holding his hand out for a shake. "Name’s Tony, and I’m a wizard."

Steve took his hand hesitantly, eying him warily.”Are you Carol’s boyfriend or something?”

"Nah," Tony replied easily, "just one of many suitors. Fun fact is, she actually likes me, so I’m not like those other windbags. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna turn you into a frog or pig or something…" Gazing appreciatively at the blond, he added in a husky whisper, "eternal youth though…"

Carol stepped into the shop behind Tony and threw an arm over Tony’s shoulder. “Who are we giving eternal youth to?”

"Your pretty boy over there," Tony replied, grinning at her while he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Does he have a name?"

Carol returned the grin and winked at Steve, who was busy sputtering. “That’s Steve and I have to say Stark, that’s a pretty good idea you’ve got for once.”

 

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: NatashaSteveBucky circus au**

Bucky and Steve had grown up together and _been_ together, sort of, and then really, ever since they first ‘experimented’; basically the whole circus always said buckyandsteve because they were always a pair.

Then Bucky fell in love with the new dominatrix, who worked with all sorts of dangerous cats, bears and others.

Natasha had taken a quick liking to the couple and soon everyone called them Natasha’s boys instead.

 

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: NatashaTonySteve ancient Egypt au (queen Natasha :D)**

Queen Nataliefre was quite impressed by Councilor Antonius’ presents - well, one specifically more than the usual amount of stock and riches worthy of a Pharaoh and Goddess.

She let her gaze glide over the exotic gift, taking in skin the colour of milk and hair like straw and eyes as blue as the Nile, while her fingers danced over Antonius’ shoulder down his chest.

They were laying naked in the Pharaoh’s chamber, and with a glance down she could see that the Councilor was ready to consume their passion; he would have to wait as no one hurried a Goddess along.

She tilted her head and watched a deep red blush cover the skin over the slave’s cheeks and running down his chest, red like the sun about to dive beneath the horizon. She licked her lips in anticipation.

As Queen of Egypt, Nataliefre had her pick of lovers who would all be honoured to share their bed with a holy being such as her, who’d worship her and put her pleasure above theirs.

Out of all of them, she prefered the Roman delegate, the one experienced in bed as well as politics, and oh did he dance gracefully in both. This present though, this was a game changer. Worthy of her attention and thoughtful a gift, there was only one way she wanted to reward Antonius for it.

She beckoned the naked slave to step closer, to join them on her bed, and together they enjoyed what he had to offer (and he kept blushing quite exquisitely throughout)

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: samnatashasteve university au**

Sam still wasn’t sure what Natasha was actually studying, but he learned not to ask- heck he was pretty sure not even Steve knew, and the art student knew pretty much every detail any of his friends ever devulged to him.

That should go double for his girlfriend, even if they insisted they weren’t dating (yet) - there always seemed to be a silent ‘yet’ added by a raised eyebrow on Natasha’s part (she once told him that she found Steve’s shy tries at courting her favour before asking her for a date cute).

And it wasn’t that he was jealous or anything - he wasn’t! - it was just, Steve was the best guy he knew and if there was even a chance that he ‘swung that way’ he’d ask him out.

It was a good thing then that Natasha once approached him after his differential psychology class and declared that he would take her out on a date or else. And that Steve would be joining them. (at first he’d been confused as hell but it all worked out for the best, really)

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevethorbucky moving company au**

It was obvious why the moving company hired Steve and Thor, both tall, broad and muscular.

Bucky, lithe and muscular he was, was a less obvious choice, but he was hard-working and his new bionic prothesis was more than up to heavy work.

After a day of hard work the guys always went out for a beer, before working up more of a sweat wherever the three of them ended up.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevedarcytony motor cross au**

It really shouldn’t have worked, but here they were, in a committed three-way relationship (Tony was still working out how he ever got talked into _commitment_ ) and now it was time to wish Steve good luck, before he showed everyone at this race why Stark Motors were the best.

Darcy was still trying to convince the press that it wasn’t _just_ Steve’s perfect abs and dreamy behind, though those didn’t hurt. No, it was equally Tony’s genius at fault, engineering the best motors currently available.

Between that perfect body mixed with wicked strategy and the engineer’s lithe form and genius were all the best PR ideas were born. You couldn’t convince Darcy otherwise.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Janepeppernatasha hair saloon au**

When Jane’s hair was more of tangles and grease than hair, Pepper decided her friend needed a new hair cut.

The red head had found a new, pretty saloon, a corner shop that just recently opened, Pepper had got her new hair cut there and was very happy with it.

Natasha, the owner and main hairstyler at the shop, greeted them at the reception and agreed to take care of Jane’s… nest, when she got a good look at it.

They agreed to meet up for coffee the next day.

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevetonybruce lord of the rings au**

They shouldn’t have worked, but weirdly they did.

Steve was a human blessed by Gods and magic with a longer than normal life (and oh how it burned to watch his loved ones die over and over again).

Tony was an elf, outcast from his own people for his various despicable deeds, but a clever engineer and a good and loyal friend (once you won his loyalty).

Bruce… was an Ent who used to be a human who used to be an elf. In the end, you’re probably better of not knowing _that_ story.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Tony/everyone mpreg omega au**

Pepper stared at him, an eyebrow lifted sceptically, but he just pouted back at her, a hand resting over his stomach.

"Tony," she started, taking in a deep breath, "you’re pregnant. You’re supposed to be at the Doctor’s in 15 minutes. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Tony nibbled on his bottom lip, glancing to the side out of the window.

"I’m not sure I want to know which one of them the father is," he replied, hugging himself. "What if… what if they don’t like the results? What if they get into a fight? What if…"

"Tony," Pepper said softly, approaching him slowly, "Tony, you know they love you, no matter what, right."

Tony nodded hesitantly, not completely convinced. Pepper sighed and wrapped him into a hug.

"I promise you, whatever happens," she whispered into his ear, "whatever happens today, I will always be by your side. Ok?"

Tony nodded, the tension slowly leaving him as he looked up at her with soulful eyes.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: thorstevetonyclintbruce omega Tony au**

Tony was used to be alone for heats, locking himself away with a couple of toys or asking Rhodey for help if his best friends wasn’t overseas (but even than he kept it to minimal and Rhodey’d always scold him for keeping it a secret, it went so far that Rhodey kept better track of when his heat was coming up than Tony himself did, even with JARVIS help) (though JARVIS was a traitor and blatantly helping Rhodey out).

Tony wasn’t used to be surrounded by alphas and betas willing to help out, _eager_ to help out, with whom he had regular sex before and probably would still have regular sex after.

Somehow Tony had acquired a pack whose pheromones matched up with his in a way they never had with Pepper or Rhodey or Happy (no matter how hard they tried and he was grateful for their friendship even more because of it).

With compatible mates hanging around to fulfill his every wish, the upcoming heat didn’t feel half as ominous as usual.

 

**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: pepperonynatasha archaeologists au (all of them *v* iiiiiih)**

Pepper had always wanted to be an archaeologist, even as a kid and now she was here, at the greatest discovery of the new era, _because they found their mummy to be_ alive.

Tony immediately had all necessary machines flown in and rigged some sort of emergency life support out of what tech they had.

When the Queen Nafretesh, former princess of Persia, awoke 5 millenia after her ‘death’, she took on the name Natasha and went to live with the two who discovered her (as the oracles had prophesized, so she was sure that the ‘true love’ part would come true as well) **.**

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: stevepeppertony pokemon au**

"STEVE, GO!" cried Tony as he threw the pokéball.

A Kabutops appeared.

Pepper tilted her head as she thought how to best use her Charizard (Rhodey) against Tony’s latest star pokémon.

  
  


**[veteratorianvillainy](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/) said: Bucky and Steve going (individually or together) to Rhodey and Pepper to ask for advice about what to get Tony for his birthday.**

They should have known better.

At least they knew better than to ask JARVIS because he’d reported back to Tony. Especially when Tony got suspicious with their strange behaviour of late and pointedly asked JARVIS if he knew what was up. This way, JARVIS could fudge it with half-truths.

"Captain Rogers had a meeting with Colonel Rhodes earlier, sir."

Tony had shrugged and went back to work, assuming it had something to do with modern day military research or something like that. He didn’t put the pieces together even when he got a similar answer a week later.

"Sergeant Barnes asked Miss Potts for advice, sir."

Because what DID you get a billionaire for his birthday? A man who had all - and nothing. But even that wasn’t true anymore, was it? When they asked Pepper, she had sighed and just said,

"I’m just glad if it isn’t another birthday party disaster. You should have been here when he thought it was his last birthday - we had a fight, he had a fight with Rhodey, he- you really don’t want to know. At least Natasha had had her fun."

Rhodes was even less forthcoming.

"Tony never liked celebrating his birthdays anyway. They were always just an excuse to party. I’m sorry, but you’re on your own with this. I have a hard enough time to figure out what _I_ can do for him every year.”

Steve was vehemently against the idea of creative sex for a present. Bucky offered to assassinate people for him. Steve vetoed that, too. In the end, they cleared Tony’s schedule for him with Pepper, except for the surprise birthday party Pepper and Rhodey were throwing for him in the evening and abducted Tony to his Malibu house.

They woke him with breakfast and slow sex, spend the day at the beach together, flew back to New York on Tony’s private jet and had a nice dinner at a five star restaurant. The surprise party was a full success, with the Avengers and some friends the only guests.

When they fell into bed together, exhausted, Tony propped up on his elbows, grinning at his lovers.

"You really should have known better than to ask Pep or Rhodey. They’d never betray my confidence." He shuffled onto his knees to plop onto Steve’s lap, while the two sputtered. "Besides, I have surveillance all over the building. The least you could have done was to take them out for lunch or something." He leaned over to kiss Barnes chastely.

"But thank you." He turned to Steve and gave him a kiss, too. "I had a wonderful day."

  
  


**[skydiver-tomyo](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/) asked: Natasha introduces her lover Tony to Bucky, and things happens (threesome aw yiss)**

In hindsight, she would have chosen a different venue for an introduction. But, as they say, hindsight is twenty twenty - and it definitely worked out to the satisfaction of all parties involved, in the end.

The thing is, she’d been trying to think of ways to introduce Tony Stark, her current bedmate, to Bucky Barnes, who had been her trainer and bedmate back in Russia. It was complicated enough, with Barnes’ memories fractured and Stark’s commitment-phobia.

It was all well and fun. She and Stark weren’t anything serious, just a series of hook-ups that seemed to occur more frequently lately. Self-awareness was important for a spy, but Natasha had yet to find a better liar - she could lie to herself very well, when she wanted to. Barnes’ reappearance had forced her to confront her own tangled emotions, with little success.

As well as she could lie to herself, she could be just as brutally honest. She was scared. Scared of her own emotions, something she’d never been well equipped to deal with. She felt torn between Stark and Barnes and decided to better spurn both. This led to amazing break-up sex that didn’t end in a break-up after all.

Which was Barnes’ fault, really. If he hadn’t picked the locks on her floor at the Tower while she was riding a mostly naked Stark on the couch table, none of it would have happened. Hindsight and all. As it was, Barnes entered her territory uninvited and got a good eyefull. Which was no excuse for him to stop and gape at them, Natasha thought irately.

Stark was panting against her neck, his back to the door, so it took him a moment to notice the new arrival. Only when Natasha suddenly stiffened in his arms - without the tell tale shudder and noises that would signal her climax - he twisted his head to look back over his shoulder. Barnes stood frozen in the doorway, staring at them mutely.

There was an awkward silence, no one moving until the spell suddenly broke. Barnes mouth closed with an audible click, at the same time Natasha pushed up and away from Stark, who clung to her hips for a barely noticable moment, then went to straighten out his oil-spotted workshop tank top. Barnes cleared his throat, but failed to say anything. Natasha didn’t know what to do.

It was Stark, of course, who couldn’t keep his mouth shut at the best of times, who broke the tension. Sprawling backwards on the table, he spread his legs and bowed his back, watching the Winter Soldier through half-lidded eyes. Natasha can see Barnes swallowing reflexively, before his face turns blank.

“Like what you see, Barnes?” Stark asked, rolling his hips once, twice. Barnes cocked his head, metal fingers twitching.

“Depends,” he replied slowly, glancing at Natasha before looking back at Stark. “Doesn’t look like there’s enough space for three on that table, genius.”

And Natasha… didn’t know how to react. She could see Stark’s dark pupils blown wide with lust, saw Barnes licking his lips in anticipation, but they both looked at her because in the end it _was_ her decision. She gave first Stark, then Barnes an intense look-over, before nodding sharply. Yes, she realized, she wanted this.

Stark was off the couch table in a second, grinning widely. “My bed has more than enough space,” he announced, swaggering his way to the Soldier. Putting his hands firmly on the other’s hips, he dragged Barnes with him as he walked backwards down the floor. Natasha followed, amused.


	7. Till Death Do Us Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve is death, Tony keeps almost dying, Pepper clings to her sanity, and Rhodey is fondly exasperated.
> 
> Oh, also Tony is dating Death. That's kinda a thing. Yeah, whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by merideathislost's Dead Like Me/Avengers crossover.
> 
> That said it has nothing in common with that story aside from Steve being (un)dead.
> 
> \----  
> decided to move this here because I am not finishing it

"What do you mean, you have a deal with Death?" Pepper asks as she sits down on the couch abruptly. Tony settles himself on the armchair opposite her, his arms on his knees as he leans forwards, looking calmly into her wide eyes.

"Exactly what I said, Pep," Tony explains carefully, knowing full well what a bombshell he’s just dropped into her lap. "I made a deal with one of Death’s incarnation - his name is Steve by the way - back in the 90s. He overlooks some… situations I shouldn’t have survived, and I let him fuck me after every incident in return."

"But…" Pepper visibly has trouble getting her head around this one. "So that’s how you survived…" she murmurs, looking down at the carpet, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"The Amsterdam drinking incident? Having my heart shredded and robotized? The Monaco race thing? The paladium poisoning? Pretty much, yeah." Tony shrugs awkwardly, settling back in the armchair, still watching her like a hawk.

"Ah… but," Pepper looks up sharply, observing him shrewdly, "He’s coercing you into sex. That is-"

"Not really," Tony interrupts her quickly, a light tension in his posture now, "I pretty much made the offer when we met in Amsterdam, you know, when I went into coma after too many drinks?"

Pepper nods tightly. Her memories of that time are less than fond ( _she nearly lost him_ ). Tony shrugs again, he’s been doing that a lot tonight, Pepper notes absently. But she can wait patiently as he gathers his thoughts, can wait for the full story before she visits wrath upon death ( _because this is Tony, her friend, her brother, her only family, she would challenge even God for him, so help her_ ).

"I was this close to dying, so Steve appeared to take me away. I panicked, I didn’t want to die so I just… babbled questions at him. About him, about his non-life, about how that all worked. He was… amused, I guess. Intrigued. I took his interests and asked him for a little more time. He told me he couldn’t do that… not without an exchange of some kind."

Tony blushes. Pepper raises an eyebrow at him. “He was… is very attractive, and of course I noticed, so I kinda accidently blurted out that I wasn’t opposed to sex. He declined immediately, but I obviously caught his attention with that.”

Tony laughs, throwing his head back. “Turns out the guy’s a virgin! Apparently he’s a pretty young incarnation of Death. Just recently got promoted from Grim Reaper. I kept flirting, and he kept denying any sort of attraction, but at the same time delayed my time of death.”

Here, Tony frowns. “I probably shouldn’t have pushed, that was an asshole move. You remember how I was in my twenties? Yeah. At least I managed to give him time to think about it, but I kept subtly… or hell, not that subtly nudging him with… suggestions.”

Tony looks up, locks eyes with her, a happy grin slowly forming on his lips. “He said yes, in the end. It was… pretty awesome, for a dead, unexperienced virgin. I mostly took the lead, gave him his first blo-“

"Tony," Pepper snaps, glaring at him, "I don’t need the details."

Tony grins unrepentantly. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyway, it went from there. Somehow we ended up here. It’s great. Sometimes, when he has some free time, he comes to me. We don’t always have sex but… well. I guess we’re kinda dating?”

“Dating.” She narrows her eyes at him.

“Dating,” he repeats defiantly, crossing his arms and hunching over slightly, but returning her gaze evenly.

Pepper rubs the bridge of her nose between two fingers. “Maybe just start at the beginning? Take me through it slowly?”

“Ok,” Tony says, taking a deep breath, “yeah. Ok. I can do that.”

“That's probably a good idea,” a new voice interrupts, and Pepper turns her head sharply while Tony starts smiling widely. Just a couple steps in from the open balcony door (and Pepper could swear that it had been closed, how had she not noticed the breeze?) stands a tall, muscular, blond man. He seems familiar, somehow.

“Steve!” Tony jumps up from the armchair and embraces the newcomer. “Glad you could come. May I introduce you to Pepper, light of my life, best assistant and CEO to have ever existed? Pepper, this is Steve, I was just telling you about him.”

Pepper rose primly, shaking the blond's hands.

“Mr. Death.”

“Ms Potts.” He smiled easily. “It is nice to meet you at last.”

Pepper offers him a seat, but Steve refuses, settling instead on the arm of Tony's chair, an arm laid across it's back casually. Pepper settles back down, watching the two of them carefully.

“So,” she finally starts and then has no idea how to continue.

“So,” Tony echoes, his expression growing serious, “Amsterdam. This all started in Amsterdam...”


End file.
